Because of you
by Moanah
Summary: Songfiction von Kelly Clarksons Sond Because of you. Handelt von einem Mädchen, das ausgenutzt und hintergangen wird. Einfach mal lesen : GWDM


Diese Story besteht aus wahren Begebenheiten. Ich dachte eigentlich an Draco & Ginny als ich die Fiction schrieb, da sie den wahren Charakter am meisten ändeln.

Ich weiss, und ich selbst bin manchmal auch so ;-D, dass man nicht immer Lust hat, einen Kommentar zu hinterlassen, aber diese Geschichte geht mir wirklich sehr nahe, da sie wirklich wahr ist.

Bitte sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet. Danke. 

Songtext ausgeliehen von der fantastischen Stimme Kelly Clarkson.

Die Figuren (oder in diesem Fall nur die Namen) gehören nicht mir, ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen.

_Because of you_

Die Party war in vollen Gängen als wir eintraten. Überall standen Hexen und Zauberer herum, einige kannte ich, einige hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Wir waren mit unseren Besen gekommen, um diese Jahreszeit eigentlich Selbstmord. Doch natürlich waren wir trotzdem gekommen. Wir wollten es ja nicht verpassen, die grösste Party des Jahres. Das hatte es eigentlich werden sollen, aber was den ganzen Abend über passierte, hatte es gänzlich vermasselt. Um nicht zu sagen zerstört.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself_

Wir hatten einiges getrunken, aber, versteht mich nicht falsch, wir waren nicht betrunken, alles war noch klar, klarer hätte es gar nicht sein können.

Überall lagen leere Butterbierflaschen herum, doch es störte uns nicht. Natürlich, wir hätten sie wegräumen können, aber wer macht das schon auf einer Party?

_Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard_

Zuerst war ich bei Blaise, bei ihm fühlte ich mich richtig wohl, auch wenn er schon einiges mehr getrunken hatte als wir beide. Er und ich führten ein gutes und langes Gespräch, es tat so gut sich wieder einmal mit ihm zu unterhalten, der Abend war perfekt. Bis jetzt.

_I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Blaise holte sich noch ein Butterbier und eigentlich hätte ich ihn davon abhalten sollen, warum ich es nicht mehr tat, weiss ich nicht mehr. Vielleicht weil gerade ein sehr bekanntes Gesicht hinein geschwebt kam. Luna dachte ich nur, und schon lag ich unter ihr begraben. Es war so schön, sie wieder einmal zu sehen, jetzt, da sie bei ihrem Vater arbeitete und ich in Hogwarts meine Schüler unterrichtete.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

Du starrtest sie an wie du jedes Mädchen anstarrst, jede junge Frau anstarrt. Damals hatte ich es nicht bemerkt, oder wollte es nicht bemerken, da ich dir vertraute. Du warst doch immer einer meiner besten Freunde. Oder?

_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

Ich weiss nicht mehr, wie es passierte, doch plötzlich sass ich bei dir. Das war ja nicht schlimm, ich sass viel bei dir und wir unterhielten uns. Es war gar nichts anders. Ich sass bei dir und wir unterhielten uns. Wie immer. Fast wie immer.

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out_

Langsam kamst du näher, immer näher zu mir ran. Dann legtest du deinen Arm um mich. Nichts ungewöhnliches, das taten viele bei mir, ich war sehr beliebt und hatte viele Freunde. Auch männliche. Das redete ich mir die ganze Zeit ein. Es ist nichts, es wird auch niemals etwas sein…

_I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

Dann kam Harry rein. Lässig wie immer und mit seinem verdammt guten Aussehen. Ich wollte ihm zeigen, dass ich nicht auf ihn angewiesen war, ich auch etwas ohne ihn war, ich ihn nicht mehr liebte. Ich wollte ihn all das zeigen, auch wenn es alles gelogen war. Wie ich ihn doch vermisste, trotzdem lag ich ihn den Armen eines anderen, dessen Hand immer weiter nach unten rutschte, bis sie auf meinem Bauch liegen blieb.

_I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

Ich war nicht zu abgelenkt, als dass ich es nicht gemerkt hätte. Natürlich hatte ich es bemerkt. Doch ich wollte es Harry doch zeigen, zeigen, dass er nicht der Grund war, dass ich keinen Freund mehr hatte nach ihm, zeigen dass ich lebte, ohne ihn. Obwohl er der Grund war, da ich ihn immer noch abgöttisch liebte.

_My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

Meine Gedanken wurden nur unterbrochen durch deine Hand, die sich langsam unter meinen Pullover schob. Du hast noch Witze gerissen, dass du nun verstehen konntest, warum ich Sport mache. Du hast nicht gemerkt, wie mich schon dieser Spruch gekränkt hatte, da ich meine Problemzonen doch kannte. Ich war nicht dick, nein sicherlich nicht. Ich hatte eine gute Figur und viele Muskeln wegen dem Quiddich, aber auch ich hatte meine Fettpolster.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

Deine Hand wanderte immer weiter nach unten. Ich sagte dir, dass ich es nicht wollte, doch du antwortest nur, dass es doch eigentlich alle wollen würden, und ich besonders. Immer wieder musste ich dich davon abhalten, mir nicht noch näher zu kommen, als du es sowieso schon warst.

_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

Du hast mich nur dumm angegrinst und immer wieder gesagt, ich wolle es doch auch. Ich wollte es aber nicht. Ich war nie so naiv wie die anderen Mädchen und habe mich auf dich eingelassen. Dachte ich zumindest. Denn was tat ich denn gerade? War es auch naiv zu glauben, dass du mich nur als Freundin ansehen würdest, und nicht wie alle anderen Mädchen, als Spielzeuge?

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

Ich hatte ja gesehen, was du aus ihnen gemacht hast.

_I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me_

Sie einfach wegwirfst, ohne ihnen nur ein einziges Mal nachzuschauen.

_You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain_

Verdammt, war ich wirklich so dumm?

_And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

Ich wollte nur noch weg von dir. Später wollte ich dich schlagen, aber das hätte nichts gebracht. Nein, ich rannte weg. Weg von dir und deinen Lügen. Geradewegs in die Arme meines besten Freundes, Colin Creevey. Ich erzählte ihm was gerade passiert war und er nahm mich einfach in seine Arme. Es tat so gut. Für andere war es unverständlich, warum mich das Ganze so mitgenommen hatte, mich so verletzt hatte. Für dich war es auch unverständlich.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

Ich lief weiter. Einfach nur weg. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Fragen über Fragen. War ich so naiv? Ich, die immer für jeden da war, die für jeden einen Ratschlag hatte, die immer alles wusste.

Ein Vertrauensbruch kann man das nicht nennen. Eher ein Vertrauensschnitt. Durchgeschnitten für immer.

_Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

Ich durfte nicht weinen. Das wäre Schwäche in deinen Augen. Ich war nicht schwach. Ich war stark. Immer gewesen. Ich wollte eine Zigarette rauchen. Nur noch rauchen. Und damit gegen alles stehen, für das ich immer eingetreten war. Ich hatte immer gekämpft, nicht anfangen zu Rauchen. Nun wollte ich nur noch eine Zigarette.

_Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything_

Hermine kam auf mich zugerannt. Sie hatte nichts davon mitbekommen, was drinnen passiert war. Sie wollte mich trösten, mich fragen was passiert war. Ich stand unter Schock. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du zu so etwas fähig warst. Doch, dass du zu so etwas fähig warst schon, aber doch nicht mir gegenüber? Ich war so naiv.

_Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in_

Du hast versucht, mich zu brechen. Ob gewollt oder ungewollt. Für einen kurzen Moment hattest du es geschafft. Du hast mich, die die sonst so stark war und allen eine Schulter zum anlehnen hatte, gebrochen. Doch ich ging zurück, alleine. Ich wollte dir zeigen, dass ich stärker war als du denkst.

_Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in_

Du hast allen, die mir nachschauten, erzählt, ich sei verklemmt und ich lasse sowieso niemanden ran. Ich war so enttäuscht von dir, so verletzt, du würdest gar nicht verstehen, was du mir angetan hattest. Niemand verstand mich, alle dachten, es wäre nicht so schlimm, du hättest mir nichts getan. Doch sie irrten sich.

_I am afraid_

Du zwangst mich auf die Knie, etwas, das vorher noch nie passiert war. Ich war viel gefallen in meinem Leben. Der dunkle Lord, Harry… Viele hatten mir Sachen angetan. Doch du warst zu weit gegangen. Ich fühlte mich so schmutzig. Deine Hände, die ich stets als sanft entfand, waren plötzlich überall und sie schnürten mir die Kehle zu.

_Because of you_

Niemand verstand, was es für mich bedeutete. Dass du mich in die Ecke getrieben hast.

Am nächsten Morgen hast du nur gelacht, und so getan, als ob du nichts mehr wüsstest. Doch du wusstest noch alles. Und ich auch.

_Because of you_

Ich sass auf meinem Bett und konnte nicht weinen.

_Because it's weakness in your eyes._


End file.
